Survival
by Bast14
Summary: Sometimes being alive is the worst punishment imaginable... that is a lesson Kakashi learned the hard way.


Survival

Author Note: I know I'm at fault for the long wait I've put you through with my other stories but I have some technical problems so it's a bit difficult to update. This is only a short story that I had written some time ago but I was struggling to upload. I hope you like it. It's not revised.

As always I failed to protect the ones I love most… I lost my mother, my father, my sensei and team-mates. Ultimately I ended up losing my team and my most important person.

Throughout my life, I was always the one to survive, the one to stand alone at the end. A month ago I became Rokudaime Hokage… I know I should feel honored, happy even… but that was not my dream, all I can feel is overwhelming sadness and sensation of loss. Today is their anniversary and, as always, I'm once more next to the monument for KIA shinobi. It seems from another point of view that nothing has changed but, I know just how much this feels wrong to me now. Because, in that stone there are names that weren't supposed, that stone is not big enough to explain how important those names are. It had to be a Hokage head sized monument to celebrate their lives and deaths. Right now, I should have retired. Naruto would be Hokage, with Sasuke by his side as ANBU captain-commander and Sakura as head of the Medical Corps. Today should be the day I would tell them how proud I am. Today I could be having one of the most important and memorable days of my life, professing my undying love in front of all, with Naruto as minister… that would definitely be a sight to see! It would be difficult in the beginning, there is always someone ready to cause trouble but, in the end, we would all be happy.

My life is one cruel joke!

Nine months ago, when Sasuke finally came back to the village we celebrated and welcomed him in our ranks once more. Naruto was ecstatic and as such the village mood was in high spirits, a festival was organized, and the Uchiha compound was open to all. How could we shinobi be so blind is beyond me… it was all a huge farce played by Orochimaru and Madara to infiltrate and destroy this village.

When the invasion broke Naruto and Sasuke fought fiercely, the Valley of the End was completely ruined, the landscape forever altered. In the mean time I was helping contain the enemy forces convinced that Sakura was leading the Medical Corps. When I finally found out that she had gone after them I panicked… I knew that if I took too long I wouldn't be able to live with the consequences. It seems it wasn't in my destiny to save anyone because when I got there my heart shattered! It seemed has when they were about to rip their hearts out Sakura jumped in… it was already too late. Naruto's Rasengan smashed Sakura's left side while Sasuke's Chidori went through her right side. Nevertheless, they still managed to pierce the others heart. I was not there to stop it this time like I was that time on the roof when they were only gennin. I arrived approximately an hour later, that scene haunts me now and it will for all eternity even after I pass away! They were dead on a strange three way embrace with peaceful faces.

Finally they were free…

They all suffered so much for their young lives… on that day I lost the woman I love… my unborn child and my future! That same day… Tsunade-sama appointed me as Hokage and as soon as I took place she disappeared… I guess the pain of losing Naruto after losing Jiraya was too much to take, just like last time… As for the rest of the rookie 9 plus team Gai they started to dismantle… some died, some retired… they all have their battle scars, but the worst off them is the one left by the death of team 7 and their dream.

I remember when Naruto told Sasuke that if they fought they would die together, that time I could only feel a little relieved that Sakura wasn't a part of that fight, never had I considered that she could try to intervene and die together with them!

I never, even once, told her how much I love her, I wasn't brave enough… she died pregnant and thinking that she wasn't loved! Why did I freak out when she told me of her pregnancy?!

They were never a team to begin with… they always bickered and fought Sasuke left Sakura and tried to kill Naruto! But, in the end, they died together and peacefully.

Now, I'm all that's left… me and all the people of a village that ultimately destroyed my students' lives.

And liking or not I'm stuck in this endless circle of gaining and losing the people that I love.

I'm sorry father for having judged you, if it was me right now in your place I would do anything to save my precious people!


End file.
